


Sue me, here's a headcanon

by Keeblo



Series: Basically the best couple in all of the land [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave is a light sleeper, John sleep talks, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sue me, I can't write off the top of my head so hears a headcannon.) John is known to talk in his sleep and Dave is a very light sleeper. One night during his various sleep overs with John he woke up to mumbling, just in time to hear John say his name and a very clear "i love you". Dave then continued to embarrass John about it later in the morning (and giving the black haired boy a peck on the check.) - chaostothedead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sue me, here's a headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write it

He swears to God he is going to stuff a sock in John’s mouth if he doesn’t shut up. It’s not so much that John is talking, or that Dave is even really awake. But he’s getting there and that’s kind of the entire problem.

With a grumble, the blond turns over and essentially punches the pillow with his face, really waking up. There’s a moment when everything is actually  _quiet_  and he’s about to praise God when John says something. 

Dave turns his torso enough so that he can look at John, but he stops at the words he hears.

"Dave…biggest loser…I love you…no Dave don’t…put the bunny…box…" Dave is completely still for a moment, eyes on John to make sure the noiret isn’t about to pop up and scream ‘haha i got you good dave! you should see your face!’ because he’s pretty sure he’d punch Egbert for that. When he doesn’t do that, Dave takes a slow breath and turns the rest of the way around so he can wiggle closer to John’s back.

John is ridiculously warm (probably because he’s stolen ALL of the blankets and trapped them between himself and the wall) and his rhythmic breathing is actually pretty soothing to Dave. If his best bro had any questions why he was getting the full Strider deluxe snuggle package he could always just say his survival instincts kicked in when John stole the blankets. He had to survive man.

Dave shuffles a little more then John starts to move as well, mumbling incoherently under his breath. The blond holds still and nearly squeezes his eyes shut, but he doesn’t and watches as John turns over and decides to join the one way cuddling.

For a beat Dave just lies still, John’s arm draped loosely over his middle, before moving in closer to press his face between their chests where plenty of heat seems to have already swelled, and squeezes his arm under John’s. 

It’s pretty easy sleeping from then (despite John still talking in his sleep, though it seems to have lessened).

The next morning when Dave wakes up, he’s surprised to find John still lying all tangled up with him. It takes a considerable amount of willpower from a ‘half-asleep-and-awake-at-a-god-awful-time-in-the-morning-’ Dave Strider to leave the sweaty little cuddle he’s having with John so he can go to the bathroom.

When Dave goes back to John’s room to hopefully catch a few more Z’s John is sitting up and scratching at his stomach, his hair sticking in every direction and his tee shirt wrinkled and ridden up.

"You look like you just woke up from a very pleasant night. You’ve got sex hair dude." Dave pads over to the bed and flops onto it with about as much grace as a paraplegic bull falling out of a wheelchair. 

John makes a groggy sound of acknowledgement and falls to the side directly onto Dave’s back. Dave huffs under the noiret’s weight but doesn’t make any motion to move other than his awkward shuffle off of his stomach to his back.

"You were sleep talking again."

"Mn?" John lifts his head for Dave before placing it back down on his much softer stomach. The blond can’t overcome the urge to stick his hand right into John’s hair and pet his head sleepily.

"Yeah. You totally said you love me - which - who doesn’t, but you said it first which means that I win the game of who was going to crack first. I’m pretty sure Rose was betting on you too so I think Jade owes her money, but that’s besides the point. Your nerd ass said you love me." John grumbles and flicks Dave’s stomach to then lean up and rest his head on the blond’s shoulder. 

Dave doesn’t stop running his fingers through the noiret’s hair as he shifts up. 

"And?" John sounds piss-face tired as well which for whatever reason makes Dave feel like laughing, though his chest swells with, sentiments? Gross.

"And, so you said you love me, Mister ‘I’m-never-going-to-hook-up-with-a-guy-because-I’m-dumb’ Egbert." John huffs a sigh and rolls his eyes.

"Okay, so why don’t you say it? Mister ‘I’m-the-biggest-homo-ever’ Strider." Dave turns his head towards John, an eyebrow quirked up.

"Well you know I do." John cracks his eyes open just a little at Dave’s words so he can look at him.

"And you know I do too, but I still said it-"

"You were asleep."

"I said it  _in my sleep_  but I still said it. ‘Cause I do. I love you and your big gay butt.” Dave pretends to be offended and put a hand on his ‘big gay butt’.

"That hurts man."

"Shut up Dave." John cranes his neck so he can kiss the corner of Dave’s mouth. Dave makes it easier by turning his head more so, pressing into John’s off kiss fully, and he does so until John yawns and then he yawns and everybody’s yawning.

"Way to ruin the moment, Egbert." John snorts and drops a hand heavily onto Dave’s chest.

"Whatever Dave, you’re dumb." John closes his eyes again, obviously wanting to sleep a little longer. After a little while, Dave closes his eyes as well.

"I love you too, Egbert." Dave mumbles and leans forward to kiss John’s cheek lightly before relaxing so he can sleep.

John says something a few minutes later along the lines of “I know.” as he settles in as well.

Dave so teases John about it for the rest of the day, but John simply smiles and kisses the blond until Dave has to take a moment to contemplate life.

**Author's Note:**

> yo if anyone ever feels like writing/drawing me things I am so up for it if you catch my drift


End file.
